


miraculous moans; tap & splat

by Matsuo_yuki



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, One Shot, can be fluff near the end i guess, maybe a little dirty talk, nice felatio, sin - Freeform, some drama I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsuo_yuki/pseuds/Matsuo_yuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug catches Adrien Agreste masturbatng and decides to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	miraculous moans; tap & splat

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy :)

 

Adrien couldn’t hold it all in, he needed relief his stress,his father had booked him fully that week, from photoshoots to interviews he had to be there. But his hands weren’t giving him what he wanted, he craved contact, skin on skin, he stroked his member lightly moaning to himself every time he teased his climax, thinking about his lady just made him breathe even heavier and crave more to touch her. _ah_

_Tap . Tap_

Adrien stopped in shock. _Fuck_. had someone been watching him? He wanted to continue, he wanted to continue badly. But how could he knowing someone could be watching him _‘actually that wouldn’t be that bad_ ’ he thought, it would probably make him even harder than he already was.  His tensed his back, staring at the window, till he caught sight of the familiar colour red “Ladybug?” fuck. Had ladybug been watching him masturbate all this time? The thought sent more blood to between Adrien’s legs.

Marinette was in deep shit. All she wanted to do was visit him for small talk. Looks like she came at the wrong time. And now she was caught. She couldn’t leave now, what if rumour spreads out that ladybug is a peeping tom, and she was watching _the_ Adrien Agreste masturbate. She couldn’t avoid him now. She lifted open his window with ease;

“Uh... Hi…” ah shit what the hell was she supposed to say in a situation like this.

“Uh... Hey…” _fuck,_ why do I still have my dick out? she’s right there “sorry” he scrambled attempting to zip his pans back up.

“Ah no “ladybug hesitated “you... you don’t have to put it away, I’ll leave and you can … uhh carry on I guess” she was so red, so _fucking_ red.

Adrien gulped, it’s been silent since he’s put his _Eiffel tower_ away, and Adrien turned a few degrees to his right to see a photo of ladybug in a frame. Shit. Ladybug hasn’t seemed to notice that I’ve been masturbating to a photo of her yet. Ok ok calm down Adrien im pretty sure she won’t realise. Nope. She saw it. She walked over to pick up the frame as Adrien blushed “so… is that “she pointed embarrassed at his dick “because of me?” . _fuck_. Adrien nodded like an obedient child. ‘Great’ he thought ‘she’ll definitely think I’m a complete wierdo now’

“c-can I see it …”  _‘what?’_

“Uh... sure …” Adrien once again scrambled to unzip his pants exposing his long member, Marinette gulped.

“It’s big “she blushed

“Yeh … uh thanks...” Marinette knelt on her knees leaning against the chair Adrien sat upon for a closer _inspection._ Once she was close enough, she could smell the aroma it gave off, it filled the air around her and made her feel dizzy and wet.

“Can I touch it?” Adrien gulped once more

“Yes… sure “

Marinette began poking it, she couldn’t feel it through her ladybug costume which teased her insides even more, and she wanted to feel it. Skin to skin. Marinate looked around the room and to find a blue colour in the corner of her eye, it was the scarf she gave him for valentine’s day, she walked to the other side of the room to get it and walked back peering over Adrien;

“Can I cover up your eyes?” she asked innocently.  Adrien nodded

 

* * *

 

Back to their position, Marinette whispered “Tikki spots, off “. Tikki had begun to scramble to a corner of a room before she got in the way of things(she wouldn’t want to get in the way of this sinning), Marinette took a closer look at it again , taking it into her hands, and she gently started pumping it up,and down earning a moan from Adrien as she went faster. An orb began to form on the tip; Marinette gulped and licked the tip of it off clean. It tasted salty, but no too bad. Adrien gasped and shuddered, just the idea of being blind folded got him way too excited. Marinette took off her shorts and jacket, and straddled Adrien hips, the chair squeaked each time Marinette pumped her hand up and down, she began to nip at Adrien’s neck, trailing kisses down to his chest. His moans made her even hungrier;

“Ladybug “he whimpered

“What wrong handsome boy? Want to let it out now?” she teased her whisper in her ear

“Please…” he pleaded

“Alright kitty, just this time I’ll let you” Marinette went back on her knees to face Adrien length, she began pumping even faster, facing his member to aim it into her mouth.

_Splash._

Adrien breathed heavily . ‘This was so much better than masturbating’ he thought. He felt his lady scramble back over him to straddle his hips;

“it’s ok kitty I swallowed it all “ she said almost sadistically as she tapped his nose; “but you see kitty I’m still unsatisfied, do you think you can go for another round?” she practically purred. Adrien nodded though his heavy breaths “that’s a good boy “ she smiled

Even thought they had moved place, their position still stood the same, Marinette still straddled him and Adrien was hopeless in this position, he couldn’t  help but just get even more turned on. Marinette kissed Adrien’s jaw leading up to his earlobe ;“make me feel good ok?” she hissed, Adrien still nodded obediently.

Adrien lifted up her shirt exposing her chest, instantly, he grabbed her lumps and massaged them roughly “woah woah kitty, wait a little, I haven’t even take my bra of yet”, Adrien didn’t listen, it was like he was hyponotised, he just kept digging into Marinette’s chest. Once her bra came off there was no stopping him, he suck lighty on her right nipple, whilst massaging the left one in his hand, he grabbed her closer as he possibly could;

“ah “ marinnete moaned ‘ he was good ‘ she thought. She fumbled her fingers through her hair letting her pigtails down before roughly stroking Adrien’s hair. Adrien sucked hard on her right nipple, lifting his lips off of it with a pop sound. ‘oh fuck’ Marinette’s thoughts ran through her mind, she could’ve came right then and now. It took all her toes curling and a loud moan to stop her clima . She brushed Adrien hair, telling him to stop for a moment, but he didn’t listen, he continued to kiss her jaw round to her ear lobe roughly;

“ahh… adriennnnn….” Marinette moaned

“mmhhm…” Adrien spoke softly against her skin “ what is it my lady ?...” he purred

“wait a moment… otherwise I’ll end up coming already …” she cried

“no can do my lady…” his voice lowered  “you can came already if you want to you know…. Im not stopping you… if anything I’m encouraging it”

He scraped his fingers on her belly button before sliding them into her pink silk underwear earning a light gasp from Marinette. He began to feel around the area she yearned for him to touch most, playing with her stiff _pearl._

_“ahhhhh…”_   oh god. She almost came right there. she wanted to come, and she wanted to do it now… ‘ _but wouldn’t coming in his hands be embarrassing?’_ . she felt his finger begin to insert into her, crying out loud through all the teasing  she held a tight grip on Adrien’s shoulders , swaying her hips over his fingers, bouncing up and down on him.

Moaning heavily in his ear, she purred  “ _m-more Adrien_ ….”

_“anything for my lady~”_ he purred back

 

* * *

 

Barely moving position, the were bare naked, skin on skin. What Adrien and Marinette craved from the start. It starts with a heated kiss initiated from Marinette, licking Adrien’s bottom lip roughly, Adrien slightly opened his lips apart to let his lady’s tongue sink in to feel every crevice in his mouth, he smiled in delight as he pulled their lips apart for a moment, he peppered kisses of the corner of Marinette’s lips, earning a sulking groan from her. She did not want to be teased now. Not at this stage, she wanted him and she wanted him now. Adrien sensed her mood and smiled sadistically as he began to bite her upper lip then healing it by scraping his tongue across it earning a range of long to short moans from Marinette, Adrien scrapped his fingers against her belly button, before stopping and separating rom her.

“Adrien ?...” Marinette slightly worried at his staring “ is everything ok ?” . Did she not look good? Was she being too loud? Too clingy?

“ I love you “

“ huh-“ Adrien placed a chaste kiss on her lips

“ I love you so _fucking_ much “ Marinette was speechless

“ you-you don’t …” Marinette denied for him “ you don’t even know who I am”

“ I do… and I love you Marinette” Marinette’s eyes widened “so can I take the blind fold off already…”

Adrien didn’t wait for a reply, he wanted to wait he needed to wait. But he wanted to see her already, he wanted to see her face, her eyes … and her body. Slowly taking off his blindfold, he stood stunned.

_‘she’s beautiful_ ‘

 The way her hair fell across her shoulder, the way her hips moved against his length to tempt him. And the way her wet lips almost created the perfect heart. Her eyes shimmered in the moonlight as her pupils stood still fixed on him. Placing another chaste kiss on her lips, he smiled and breathed against her skin;

“ I love you Marinette “

They were silent for a while before Marinette worked up her courage with a small fake cough;

“uhm.. well… i-I love you too” she said looking in the other direction. Adrien’s face beamed in happiness as he kissed her again and again till his lips were numb. The chastity slowly melted once again into a heated kiss filled with breathlessness mixed with sweat and rough love. He held Marinette’s hips before positioning her against his long member, he stared up at Marinette to await her approval, she nodded at him with a smile

“it’s okay”

Adrien felt the wet heat seeping out through his delicates, slowly pushing her hips down till it was all the way in. Marinette breathed hard, holding tightly onto Adrien’s shoulders for a few minutes, waiting to get used to his length. Once she thought she was ready. She began moving her hips up and down slowly and carefully, Adrien groaned at the her wetness that covered his.

“you feel so good inside…” he mumbled, Marinette blushed and said nothing, she wanted to concentrate on the movement of her hips. Adrien held her with care, trailing his fingers down her back which made her insides tingle even more. After a few slow movements Marinette began to yearn for the feeling more, trusting her hips more violently, paceing at a rhythm getting fasters and faster.

“Marinette .. I’m coming “ Adrien stiffed up even more. She felt so damn good.

“m-me too!...” Marinette whimpered

_Splat._

 

**Author's Note:**

> what do you think? o.O any comments or concerns?


End file.
